


Confident

by RiarkleMedia



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Confidence, F/M, Filey, Riarkle, Secret Relationship, farkley, lucas and maya, lucaya - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 22:11:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8262178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiarkleMedia/pseuds/RiarkleMedia
Summary: Follow my tumblr: riarklemedia





	

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my tumblr: riarklemedia

 

@andiloveyouriarkle : I want a confident riley fanfic where she knows she looks hot and she knows that farkle is going to pass out is that too much to ask?

 

**A/N: I hope you like it**

* * *

 

Riley’s POV

Today is gonna be great. Really great, not just, day, great. Today I feel good. I want to wear something I don’t usually wear.

I go through my wardrobe and I know the clothes I picked will make _him_ go crazy. It’s been really hard for us to keep it a secret. It seems like whenever we manage to find somewhere to kiss, and stuff... someone, or something gets in the way. 

I slip on that tiny skirt Maya made me buy, and that orange shirt that ends over my bellybutton.

I put on my stipper shoes and before I slip out the window, check one more time if I still look gorgeous.

I do.

My hair is curled perfectly. I managed to not get burned this time. I’ve put on purply/black eyeliner and mascara.

My legs are shown (I had to shave) and I look slimmer than usual. With these heels I’ll definitly be his size.

I decide I can’t waste a singl second more and slip out the window. My dad is gonna kill me.

* * *

 

 

He’s got his back to me s I have to wait, I want to make an entrance.

He isn’t turning around so I decide to text him.

 **PurplePluto:** turn around

He takes out his phone and whips around. His eyes widen as he sees me. I know I look great but why does he look so terrified? Then it hits me. A 17 year old boy, who hasn’t been able to get some in a while just saw his smoking hot secret girlfriend showing way too much skin. What do you think is gonna happen?

His eyes start darting around and I know he’s fainting. Then, he falls over.

Everyone is staring at me. I feel amazing. I know I look good and I know I have an effect on Farkle. I rush to his side and wake him up. When he opens his eyes and sees me I know he’s about to faint again. I slap him and start lifting him up. He still looks about to faint so I sit him down. He keeps his eyes locked on mine but I can tell he wants to check me out. Last time he did I yelled at him for trating me like a toy.

“I’ll take him to the nurse’s office.” I say not moving my gaze from his.

* * *

 

He thinks we’re really going to see the nurse. For a genius he may not be that smart.

We’re walking down the hall. When he goes in to knock, I grab his hand and pull him in the janitors closet.

I turn on the lights and see him, eyes wide, brows furrowed. 

“Riley?” his voice is shaky.

I move one step closer, grabbing his shirt and pulling his face closer. I can hear his breathing accelerate. He wants to kiss me so bad, I can tell.

“Riley?” he croaks;

I feel confident. I kiss him. His hands move to my waist, pulling me closer. I run my hands through his hair and start tugging on it when he deepens the kiss. I walk backwards, bringing him with me, until my back hits the door. My skirt has slightly ridden up.

* * *

 

“Get Off Her!” Maya yells

Farkle backs away from me, rebuckling his belt. He looks so ashamed.

“Maya, it’s not what it looks like...” I start

“Really?  Because what it looks like is bad, really bad.” she barks.”my two best friends have just fucked! In a closet!”

Farkle is putting his shirt back on as fast as he can, I button up my shirt as fast as I can too. I don’t know what to say to her. We’ve been caught. What do we do now?

“It’s not that bad.” I say trying to calm her down.

“Not that bad? How long has this been going on?” she’s waving her finger at me.

“About three months.” I’m ashamed.

“Three months? You’ve been sleeping with Farkle for three months and you didn’t tell me? Three _fucking_ months?” she’s yelling again.

She has every right to be mad. I should have told her I lost my virginity to my best friend. I should have told her I had a secret boyfriend. I should have told her I was in love with him.


End file.
